The installation and removal of a door can be a cumbersome operation due to the size and weight of the door. It can be relatively heavy for a single person to manipulate, requiring both hands to lift, carry, or hold into position. This can be especially challenging when the person attempts to position the door during installation or removal while simultaneously installing or removing the screws or the pins in the hinges. The present invention features a door transporting and positioning system for enabling a single user to safely transport or position a door for installation or removal.